parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 21 - Come Out, Texas! - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the twenty-first episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Anthony as Edward *Texas as Henry *Craig as Gordon *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Archie as Thomas (does not speak) *Samson as James (cameo) *Coaches as Themselves *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Once, an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. *(Texas comes into a tunnel with an express) *Narrator: It went into a tunnel, and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again! *(Texas pulls into the tunnel to stop and Anthony goes by with a freight train) *Narrator: The engine's name is Texas, his driver and fireman argued with him, but he would not move. *Henry: The rain will spoil my lovely green paint with red stripes. *Narrator: He said. The conductor blew his whistle until he had no more breath and waved his until her wings ached, but Texas still stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at him. *(Texas blows steam at the conductor, trying to wave his flag and blowing his whistle) *Narrator: I'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for you. Then, along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man in charge of all the engines on the Island of Trainzland. *(Samson comes with some coaches with Sir Emmet Hatt on board) *Emmet: We will pull you out. *Narrator: Said Sir Emmet Hatt. But Texas only blew steam at him. (the people tie a rope to Texas's cowcatcher) Everyone pulled except Sir Emmet Hatt. *Emmet: Because... *(Emmet coughs) *Narrator: My doctor has forbidden me to pull. But still, Texas stayed in the tunnel, then they tried pushing on the other end. Sir Emmet Hatt said. *Emmet: 1..2..3..Push! *(the people try to push Texas's train on the other end, but fail) *Narrator: But he didn't help. *(Emmet coughs) *Emmet: My doctor has forbidden me to push. They pushed and pushed and pushed, but still Texas, stayed in the tunnel. *(Archie comes along to the back of Texas's train) *Narrator: At last, Archie came along. The conductor waved the red flag and stopped him. Everyone argued with Henry. *Passengers: Look! It has stopped raining. *Narrator: They said. *Texas: But it will begin again soon. *Narrator: Said Texas. *Texas: And what will become of my blue paint with yellow stripes then? *(Archie whistles, and buffers up to the back of Texas's train, but has trouble pushing Texas out of the tunnel) *Narrator: Archie pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. *(Archie's wheels slip, trying to push Texas out of the tunnel) *Narrator: But still Henry stayed in the tunnel. *(Archie keeps on pushing, but fails, then stops for a rest, and takes the train uncoupled from Texas) *Narrator: Eventually, even Emmet gave up. *Emmet: We shall take away your rails. *Narrator: He said. *Emmet: And leave you here until you're ready to come out of the tunnel. *(the workmen take up the old rails and build a wall in front of him so that Texas can't leave the tunnel) *Narrator: They took out the old rails, and built a wall in front of Texas, so that other engines wouldn't bump into him. All he could do was to watch the trains rushing through the other tunnel. *(Craig thunders through the other tunnel) *Narrator: He was very sad because he thought no one would ever see his lovely blue paint with yellow stripes again. As time went on Edward and Gordon would often pass by. *(Anthony puffs through the other tunnel as he and Craig whistle) *Narrator: Anthony would say. *Edward: Peep peep! Hello! *Narrator: And Craig would say. *Craig: Poop poop! Serves you right! *Narrator: Poor Texas had no steam to answer. His fire had gone out. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoiled his lovely green paint and red stripes anyway. *(Texas cries with his eyes shut) *Narrator: How long do you think Texas will stay in the tunnel... ...before he overcomes his fear of the rain and decides to journey out again? Category:UbiSoftFan94